Knock Me Down, Daddy'll Knock You Out
by sweetkiwi604
Summary: Dean thought his sister was the only thing he had to worry about until his daughter came home. One shot co-written by RealWinchesterGirl95.


**Author's note: We do not own anything having to do with Supernatural, only Madison and Jennifer belong to us.**

**Inspired by the song Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Big thank you to RealWinchersterGirl95 for writing this with me, if you haven't done so already head over to her page and check out her stories!**

Knock me down, Daddy'll knock you out

"Son of a bitch," I mumbled after looking at myself in the rearview mirror.

That ghost gave a whole new meaning to angry spirit having thrown me into a couple of tombstones before I finally got the matches to light and set her ass on fire. I knew I needed somewhere to crash for a few days to recuperate and thought about who was closer. Bobby was a good six hour drive, Sam would have taken me a whole day to get to which left me with Dean. Driving the two hours to the small house he was renting at the time I pulled into the driveway close to midnight. It looked like everyone was asleep but sneaking into his house wasn't a smart idea with his reasoning of shoot first ask questions later. I slipped my jacket over the gash on my shoulder and walked up to the front door and rapped three times. I heard him start to yell on the other side.

"Jennifer I swear if this is one of your…" he trailed off as he swung the door open and saw me standing there. "Madison?"

"What's up Major Asshole?" I smirked trying to hide the pain.

"Look who it is…Lonestar," he replied letting me in the door.

"Are you guys ever going to stop with the nicknames? Spaceballs is such an old movie," Jennifer commented with an eye roll before coming over and giving me a hug.

"Who are you calling old?" I teased throwing my niece in headlock and she pinched my side to get away.

"Jen it's time for bed," Dean said pointing a finger to the stairs.

"But it's not even a school night," Jennifer whined, "and Aunt Maddie just got here. I want to hear all about what she's been hunting and who she's met on the road!"

"Bed. Now!" Dean hollered giving her a warning glance that even I would have listened to.

"Fine," she huffed making it a point to stomp her foot on every stair before slamming her bedroom door.

"Could you be anymore like dad?" I asked shaking my head.

"So, how bad is it this time?" Dean asked ignoring my question.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I brushed it off, "Can't I just come visit my favorite big brother and my niece?"

"Thought Sam was your favorite," he winked walking over and taking off my jacket revealing the huge gash on my shoulder. He just gave me a pointed look waiting for me to explain as he led me into the kitchen and sat me at the table.

"Umm…yeah there's also that," I muttered as he sat down next to me to wash it out before stitching me up. "What can I say that bitch was crazy."

"Damn, Mads, even a centimeter deeper and you could have had serious problems. Why didn't you call me for help?"

"And what would you have done with Jen? Leave her home alone or bring her with you to dig up a dead body," I replied and gritted my teeth as he pulled the stitch tighter.

"Well I have you to thank that she wants to hunt," he said tying off the last stitch and putting a clean bandage over it. That's when the music started blaring from her room, "JENNIFER, TURN IT OFF!"

I couldn't help but laugh, "Dean she loves music there's nothing wrong with that and if I remember correctly we were thrown out of a couple motel rooms for you needing to listen to Motor Head and AC/DC just a little louder."

"That's different," he argued cleaning up the kitchen table, "I listen to good music not whatever that crap is."

"I'm pretty sure that's Eminem," I scrunched my forehead up while I tried to listen to the music that was still playing though not as loud as before.

Dean stopped what he was doing and looked over to me, "like the candy?"

I got up and patted his cheek before making my way into the living room, "Yes, De, just like the candy."

I laid down on the couch and was just about asleep, not having slept good in the past week, when he came in and covered me with a blanket. I thought he had gone to bed himself but when I had the feeling that someone was watching me and I opened an eye to see Dean sitting on the coffee table staring at me.

He was silent for a few minutes before asking softly, "When are you going to stop?"

I knew what he meant he wanted to me stop hunting, to leave behind everything I had ever known and to settle down like he had but I just couldn't, I wouldn't. I needed to be out there taking on the world and killing every evil son of a bitch there was. The life style I had been born into was one you didn't get the luxury of settling down. Evil had taken my mom, my dad, and even Jennifer's mom, Dean's first love. Sam had gotten out, hell Dean had gotten out, and I was more than happy for them but that wasn't me.

"It's late, you should go to bed," I answered rolling over the best I could without hurting my shoulder.

"Mads, it's like you don't even fight back anymore, and you're starting to scare me." I didn't answer, there was nothing to say that wouldn't start a fight so I just closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I heard him sigh before kissing me on top of the head, lock the front door and make his way upstairs.

I had a hard time falling asleep, though I never felt safer when I was with one of my brothers; it was this week five years ago that our dad had been taken away from us. That day has stayed with me, replaying in my head every time I closed my eyes, haunting my every thought. I remembered every detail down to the bead of sweat that rolled across his forehead as the light went out in his eyes.

I heard the deadbolt on the door turn and was wide awake in an instant reaching for the gun I had placed in the small of my back. I got up in time to see Jennifer trying to sneak out the front door. Putting the safety back on the gun I tucked it away before flipping the light on stopping her dead in her tracks.

"Where you going at," I glanced over to the wall clock, "two in the morning?"

She had her hand over her chest, "Jesus, Aunt Maddie, you scared the shit out of me."

"Language," I warned, "but be happy it was me that caught you and not your father or you wouldn't be able to sit for a week."

"There's a rave at a warehouse in town and I told Rich I would be there. Can't you pretend you just didn't see me?" she asked hopefully.

"What and have him kill me when I let his sixteen year old daughter out of the house at two in the morning, no thank you," I shook my head.

"Please," she begged pouting her lip and for a second I would have thought she was Sam's kid, "come on, I'll even bring you back a glow stick. I _need_ to go to this party!"

I sighed and banged my head back against the wall a few times. "Listen, Jennifer Ann, if you aren't home before he wakes up not only won't you be able to sit for a week but I'll personally kill you."

"Yes!" she squealed running over and giving me a hug.

"Just…be careful," I called after her as she ran out the door, "and don't do drugs!"

**Jen's Point of View**

It was around six in the morning when I got back to the house. I unlocked the front door and began my walk down the dark hallway to the so I could go to bed. I remembered too late that dad had bought a new little table type thing. You know the one, it goes in the hall flat side against the wall round side facing out. It had a vase of flowers on it. Well, I crashed right into it knocking the whole thing over and shattering the vase.

At hearing the glass shatter I winced and squeezed my eyes shut. There was no way in hell that dad and Aunt Maddie did not hear that. I was right. Aunt Maddie appeared in front of me with a look of 'you are so busted' in her eyes. The hallway was still dark because no one made a move to turn on the lights so I knew that she could only see my outline.

Seconds later dad appeared at the top of the stairs, gun in hand which he uncocked when he realized that it was just me.

"What the hell is going on Jennifer?" Dad asked tiredly, like he already knew and was disappointed. He chose that moment to flick the light switch on. I dropped my head and moved so that my bangs and hair covered the majority of my face.

"You think you can just sneak out in the middle of the night to God-knows-where and do God-knows-what with God-knows-who and I _not_ find out about it or I _not_ be pissed?" He raised his voice with every word and I started shrinking back towards the front door. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." I didn't move. "JENNIFER ANN WINCHESTER! Look at me! NOW!" This time I did, he had never _really_ yelled at me like that before and I wasn't sure what to expect. I picked my head up slowly keeping my head at an angle so that my hair was still covering it. "Hair. Move it. Now."

I looked over to Aunt Maddie and the look on her face told me that she wasn't going to be on my side if I disobeyed. I turned my head to the side before running my hand through my hair and moving all my hair back. Slowly, I turned my head back to them and they both looked at me in shock with Aunt Maddie letting out a small gasp.

I knew what they were seeing. A bloody nose, busted lip and an already swelling black eye maybe even a little gash, there had been blood dripping from somewhere on my face but it wasn't from my nose and I didn't have the chance to check it out.

"What happened?" Dad asked quickly making his way down the stairs and tilting my head so he could see better.

"Disagreement with a werewolf," I joked. I thought dad and Aunt Maddie were going to slap me. My dad then gave me his 'stop the bullshit face' he had perfected so well. "Fine, I had a disagreement with a person, not a werewolf. Can I go to bed now?" I almost pleaded wanting nothing more than to forget all about this horrible night.

"You were fighting?" Dad declared in a shocked tone when I heard Aunt Maddie clear her throat.

My dad and his sister exchanged a look and with a sigh he retreated back to his room. I thought I was off the hook that somehow Aunt Maddie had gotten me out of it until she grabbed me by the elbow and dragged me to the kitchen. Ok, so she didn't really drag me, I went willingly but I wasn't expecting it.

"Sit," she instructed pointing to a stool at the counter. I sat down and she grabbed the first aid kit out of the cabinet over the stove than grabbed an ice pack from the freezer. "Hold this on you nose and tilt your head."

I did as instructed as she cleaned the gash that was on my forehead, which I assumed is where the blood from earlier was coming from. When she was done cleaning out the cut and my nose stopped bleeding I relocated the ice pack to my throbbing eye. She stayed silent for a couple of minutes and just watched me before she said anything.

"No more bullshit," she started and for whatever reason I chose that moment to be a smart ass.

"Language," I mocked in the same tone she had given me earlier. I thought she was going to tackle me.

"Tell me what really happened, now," she commanded in her authoritative voice. I hated that voice; it was the same one my grandfather used to use, and the one he managed to pass down to dad, Uncle Sam and Aunt Maddie.

"I did," I mumbled looking down at my legs.

"No, you gave some bullshit excuse to hide the truth and that might have worked on your dad but I'm the queen of not answering questions truthfully. So I'm asking for the truth. Or do I have to go out and hunt down who you were with tonight and scare it out of them with my .45?" At the mention of her gun I knew she meant _real_ business and I knew that wasn't just some threat, Aunt Maddie was a little over protective.

"Someone hit me," was my only reply. I wasn't lying I was just not telling her the whole story.

"Care to elaborate because I've personally taught you to fight and I know for a fact you know how to take care of yourself."

"No?" I just wanted to leave and go to bed.

"Little Winchester you better spill your guts before I track down your 'boyfriend' that did this and kill him myself." My head snapped up to meet her eyes.

"How the hell did you know?" I demanded an explanation in loud whisper hoping my dad hadn't heard what she had said.

"I didn't until you just reacted that way," she looked at me with sad soft eyes. I looked back down and felt the sting of tears in my eyes. "Tell me what happened."

She guided us over to the couch and we sat there with my head on her lap as she ran her hands through my hair the way my mom used to. We sat in silence until I was ready to tell the story that ended up being real life instead of some nightmare.

"It wasn't the first time," I whispered, I had shut my eyes so I couldn't see her face but I felt her hand hesitate in my hair. "It started awhile ago. At first I thought it was just a one time thing but he never stopped and I never knew when the next blow was coming or what I did to cause it. He's never hit my face before though only ever some place that I could cover up." I paused to wipe away a stray tear. "I didn't even realize it was happening until recently, he always apologized, said he loved me and I believed him every time." I sat up and faced away from her so that she couldn't see the rest of my tears as the fell to my lap. I stayed silent for the longest time; this was all too real for me.

"What happened tonight? What made tonight different from all the others?" The reasoning made even more tears fall from my eyes.

"I told him we were over, that I never wanted to see him again and he didn't like that idea very much."

I felt an arm slink around my waist and pulled me into them. It took me a minute to realize it was my dad. He had been standing around the corner listening to every word that left my mouth.

For the first time in a real long time I allowed my self to cry into his shoulder as he held me tight in his arms and rocked me back and forth like he used to when I was little. He kissed the top of my head and that's when I realized he had shed a few tears as well.

"I swear to you, Jen, that he will never lay another finger on you, so help me God," he promised kissing me one more time on my forehead before passing me off to Aunt Maddie and making his way to the front door.

"Dean?" Aunt Maddie questioned in an almost warning tone not liking the look he had in his eyes.

"Stay with her, I'll be back," was all he said as he stormed out the door.

"Where's he going?" I asked softly as I lay back down on her lap and she started combing through my hair with her fingers again.

"To protect his baby girl."

We were silent for a long time and to be honest I thought Aunt Maddie might have been falling asleep since she was barely combing my hair anymore. "Aunt Maddie?"

"Mmm?" she mumbled as I reached into my pocket.

"I brought you back a glow stick." She let out a small chuckle and I could feel her shaking her head. "Aunt Maddie, I think you should stay for awhile."

"We'll see," she replied and I realized she was right she was the queen of not answering questions truthfully.


End file.
